Arnzarel the Revolting
(Note: This character is preparing to be used in an upcoming roleplay. As such he lacks some development until then.) ' ' Arnzarel the Revolting is a Chaos Space Marine who served in the Word Bearers Legion during the Horus Heresy and is secretly a latent psyker.Arnzarel served the Word Bearers faithfully during the Great Crusade leading up to the Horus Heresy where he denounced his allegiance to the Emperor and the Imperium. Appearance: During the Great Crusade Arnzarel looked like nearly every other astartes under the Word Bearers Legion. His armor was the same colors and other than the occasional dent and scratches that would perhaps be fixed in between battles he was mostly unrecognizable between other astartes with his helm on. With his helm off though his only recognizable feature was his somewhat green eyes. However, when he fell to Chaos he began to take on chaotic appearances such as his body melding into his armor, the growing of horns on his head, and his armor looking very much like what the Chaos Word Bearers would wear with all sort sorts of heretical and blasphemous runes and inscriptions upon his powerarmor. Also his eyes began to glow bright orange yellow and in his madness he has spent countless hours carving into his own flesh to inscribe heretical markings of Chaos Undivided. History: During the Great Crusade there is little known about Arnzarel other than he served under the Word Bearers as a tactical marine prior to the Horus Heresy.It is believed that he was able to work his way up the ranks to at least a brother sergeant prior to the heresy as he was known to have been a young aspiring Champion during the Horus Heresy.It is known that Arnzarel was not a Terran born Imperial Herald, but he was born and converted into an Astartes somewhere after the First Founding. Most likely he was born on Colschis. Notable Campaigns: Personality: Before the Heresy Arnzarel was known to be stern and serious, yet also temperamental to a fault. While he was well suited to work with others, he often would be rather condescending or critical to those who who were Terran born and not as faithful as a 'bearer of the word'. It is believed that Arnzarel held animosity towards those of the First Founding as the Imperial Heralds. Whether this was out of jealousy of not being one of the Emperor's Heralds or simply a glimpse of the World Bearers greater overall fanaticism to come is unknown. Still, Arnzarel continued to serve under Lorgar faithfully and undertook the various rituals and rites that would eventually lead into all out heresy against the Imperium.Other than the fanaticism that one would suspect to come from a soon to be word bearer traitor, as well as his temperamental personality, Arnzarel also hid a dark secret from his brothers. Unknown to others and even himself for the most part, Arnzarel was born a latent psyker. While it took decades for him to eventually discover and make sense of this revelation, he nevertheless tried to cover it up by acting as would any fanatical bearer of the Word of Lorgar would. Relations Lorgar: His master and prophet. Arnzarel holds the highest of regards towards Lorgar as the man who discovered the philosophies of Chaos Undivided. Case in point, Arnzarel would take a bolter round for his master if not more. The Word Bearers: Arnzarel's legion and his battle brothers and fellow heretics. The relation between his associates is easily known, he works with them and will carry out his orders. However, Arnzarel sometimes appears rather grumpy and naturally pessimistic towards his brothers if not justified by the overall grimmdarkness of the setting. Nevertheless he is not willing to betray his comrades and Lorgar unless the Gods demand it. Imperial Heralds Arnzarel seems to hold many a spite and animosity towards the holy Terran born heralds. This mostly stems from his overall hatred of the Imperium and it's oppressive ways. During the purge in the word Bearers Arnzarel only had a chuckle when he heard the news of his executed 'traitorous' brethren. While any known sentiments towards ones he has met in person are unknown, it appears that he loathes nearly anyone from Terra, including any remaining former heralds within the legion. Wargear Pre-heresy: *Tactical bolter *Standard Word Bearer Power Armor *Combat knife *Frag Grenades *Medipack *Bolt pistol Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Word Bearers Category:Great Crusade Category:Horus Heresy Category:Psykers Category:Roleplaying Category:Space Marines Category:Heretics Category:Mercenaries and Renegades